Question: Solve for $f$ : $2f = -12$ $f =\,$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $2$ : ${\dfrac{\color{black}{2f}}{2}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{-12}}{2}} $ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the quotient is positive. When the signs are different, the quotient is negative. $\dfrac{\cancel{2}f}{\cancel{2}} = -6$ $f = -6$